Unexpected Guest
by eyeldragneel
Summary: The idiot-dense fire dragon slayer is missing until everyone freaked-out when some unexpected guest came into their guild.
1. Part 1

It was a typical day at the guild. Some are eating, drinking and chatting with each other. What a relaxing and peaceful day they have now. Until some creature kicked, no, pushed that guild's door with a loud sound.

 **"E-everyone!"** There he goes flying with a high speed until he landed on the bar counter.

 **"What happened, Happy?"** Mirajane asked with a worried facial expression. The blue exceed keeps panting, gasping for air. He looked at Mirajane with tears in his eyes. Everyone gasped as they looked at Happy and waiting for him to talk.

 **"N-natsu..."** Now everyone is confused. Happy is still crying and sniffing while covering his eyes with his paws.

 **"What happened to Natsu?"** The scarlet-haired mage asked while patting Happy's head. With a sudden turn of unexpected events, the guild became silent and turned their attention to the blue exceed.

 **"N-natsu is missing..."** The blue exceed exclaimed while crying.

No one dared to speak nor create a noise. They silently looked to each other still thinking what the hell did Happy said. Natsu is missing? The fire dragon slayer is missing? The idiot is missing? Is that a joke? They are waiting for Happy to laugh and say that it was a joke but no, Happy is sitting silently while crying on the bar counter. This is definitely not a joke. The idiot fire dragon slayer is missing. For real?!

 **"Just what the hell did that idiot doing?! Missing?! Are you sure Happy that he is missing?"** Gray exclaimed as he clenched his fist.

 **"A-aye..."** The blue exceed said.

 **"How can you be so sure, Happy?"** Erza asked while sitting on one of the bar stool.

 **"I.. I always woke up earlier than Natsu and I always see him on his hammock snoring peacefully. But today, when I woke up I didn't find Natsu on our home. I keep calling his name but he didn't respond. I look everywhere but I can't find him. I'm flying over Magnolia and I still can't find him."** He said as he sniffed. Everyone gasped on Happy. The scarlet-haired mage patted his head again to calm him down.

 **"How about on Lucy's apartment?"** The solid-script mage asked as she lean on Happy. They know that the fire dragon slayer is always sneaking on Lucy's apartment as well as her bed. Well, at first everyone was shocked but soon enough, they take it as normal thing.

 **"L-lucy is alone on her apartment, sleeping. N-no sign of Natsu."** He said with a sad tone. Levy sit on the bar stool as put her hands on her chin. She's thinking the possibility where they can find Natsu.

Everyone is thinking a plan on how to find a missing idiot fire dragon slayer. Still, they can't believe that Natsu is missing and how the hell did he disappeared all of a sudden. Did he confessed and eloped with Lucy? No no no no, Lucy is alone on her apartment according to Happy. And another thing, Natsu is dense that's why confessing and eloping is out of the option. Did that idiot left the guild? Left Magnolia alone without bidding a goodbye? What if someone kidnapped him? Everyone is on deep thoughts. They can't think of any reason for Natsu to leave. He just can't leave his friends nor family and the guild behind. He just can't leave his buddy which is Happy behind. He just can't leave partner which is Lucy behind. Then, just where the heck is Natsu right now?!

 **"Tch, I'm going out."** Gray snorted as he stand up, putting his hands inside his pocket.

 **"Gray, where are you going?"** Erza asked while staring at Gray's eyes.

 **"Find that idiot fire breath."** He calmly said with a serious facial expression. Though Natsu is his rival or enemy or whatsoever, he's still his friend. He is seriously worried to the idiot fire dragon slayer.

 **"Gray-sama..."** The water mage said while staring to the one she loves dearly. **"Juvia will come with you! Juvia will help you find Natsu-san!"** Gray looked at Juvia and smiled. The water mage purely smiled back at him.

 **"Let me join too! Mira-nee, Elf-nii, let's search for Natsu too!"** Lisanna exclaimed with pure determination. Natsu is her precious friend. After all, the fire dragon slayer saved her and bring her back here in earthland. It's time to pay what he did to her.

 **"Of course! After all, Natsu is one of our friends... and family."** Mirajane smiled sweetly.

 **"Saving one of our family is manly!"** Elfman shouted while punching the air.

Everyone at the guild cheered with determination to find their missing friend. Happy stared at them for a while as his tears keeps dripping on his eyes. He just can't believe that everyone will help him find Natsu. Well, as expected from his guild with pure love and hope. He is really glad that he is one of them. He is really glad that he joined this guild.. since birth.

 **"Everyone, let's search for Natsu. Let's re-group and-"** The scarlet-haired mage didn't finished what she was saying when someone kicked the guild's door, sent it flying. Everyone turned their heads. There is someone who is wearing a long black cloak with a hood. They don't know who's that person. They can't see the face of that person because it is wearing a hood.

 **"You don't need to search..."** A man's voice echoed inside the guild. That voice is so familiar. The man grinned widely while scanning the guild with his hood covering his head and face. **"After all, I'm not lost or something."** He said while removing his hood to reveal his face.

Bewildered by sudden action of the man standing on the guild's hallway, everyone dropped their jaws as their eyes widen in shock. They really can't believe what they are seeing right now. A tall man wearing a long black cloak with golden linings covering his body, his spiky pink hair who is a bit long now and his famous wide goofy grin. Now, the man looks more matured. Definitely matured! They can't believe that earlier this idiot is missing and now, he will popped out of nowhere. Yes, the man is obviously the pink-haired dragon slayer idiot, Natsu Dragneel.

 **"Natsu!"** The blue exceed flew and bump his head on Natsu while crying.

 **"Hey, that hurts! What was that for, buddy?"** Natsu grabbed Happy with his hands and pinched his exceed's cheeks.

 **"I thought you leave me and everyone! You suddenly disappeared. Lucy will get mad and cry if you leave her behind. As well as me."** Happy exclaimed. **"But Natsu, why is it that you look so different? You're so tall and your hair is a bit long."** He said while examining Natsu from head to toe. Though he can't see Natsu's body because of the cloak.

 **"Uhh.. well.."** The fire dragon slayer scratch the back of his head while looking at Happy nervously.

 **"You're not belong from this time, right?"** Everyone jumped in surprise when their master spoke up. He is sitting on the bar counter while crossing his arms and legs, looking at the fire dragon slayer intensely.

 **"Gramps!"** Natsu exclaimed as he run towards their guild master. **"Well, you're right. I'm not belong from this time."** He smiled while showing his toothy grin.

 **"What? You travelled from what time?"** Erza confusingly asked.

 **"Hmm... I'm from X802! What year is it now?"** The fire dragon slayer asked while holding his chin and looked at Erza.

 **"X792."** The scarlet-haired mage said slowly and stared at Natsu's eyes. **"T-then... y-you..."**

 **"YOU CAME FROM THE FUTURE?!"** Everyone shouted. Natsu covers his ears because it is sensitive. Well, as expected from a dragon slayer. That was loud and it irritates his ears.

 **"Ten years to be exact."** Cana said while hugging her barrel.

 **"Now we have an unexpected guest."** The take-over mage said while cupping her cheeks and putting her elbows on the counter, staring at future Natsu and smiling.

 **"You all look so young!"** Natsu grinned as he looks at everyone.

 **"What the hell?! This idiot came from the future?!"** Gray exclaimed while pointing his fingers to the future Natsu.

 **"What did you say, ice freak?! I'm not an idiot!"** He growled at Gray while clenching his fist which is engulfing with fire. A very pure bright reddish-orange fire with a little bit of yellow. Seems like the future Natsu's magic is strong. Very strong compared to his present self.

 **"Yes, you are an idiot, flame brain!"** Gray scowled at future Natsu.

 **"Enough!"** Erza shouted pushing the face of the two hot-headed mage on the opposite sides. **"Behave."** She glared furiously at Gray and future Natsu while they are shivering.

 **"A-aye!"** Here's Happy number two for you. It looks like the future Natsu is still afraid of Erza. Well, that's a good thing.

 **"Anyway, why is it that future Natsu is here?"** Lisanna asked while tilting her head and staring at future Natsu.

 **"That's what exactly on my mind!"** Levy exclaimed.

 **"Well..."** He sit on the nearest bar stool with a horrible look on his face and heave a long sigh. Everyone stared at him for a moment with a surprised look on their faces. To think that future Natsu is sighing, looks like he is in trouble or something. **"Someone messed up and I need to fix it or else..."** Now, the future Natsu is having an anxiety while sweating a lot. It seems like he's afraid of something.. or someone. The great fire dragon slayer is afraid of someone? Ha, what a joke! Well no, that's the truth.

 **"Looks like future Salamander is afraid of someone. Gihi!"** The iron dragon slayer popped out of nowhere, leaning on the wall as he grinned evilly at future Natsu. Well, he's back from his job.

 **"Well yeah, she might kicked me out of our room and she will never let me sleep on our bed if I didn't fixed the mess that my son made!"** Future Natsu groaned angrily.

There was an awkward silent engulfing the guild the moment they heard future Natsu say 'my son'. Now what, future Natsu have his own family. Well, its been ten years. But seriously, they didn't see that coming. Natsu's head is full of Igneel, fights, foods or whatsoever and it looks like he will never think marrying someone and create a family. The present Natsu is so dense, to think that they need to smack his head first for him to understand something. But now, they can see that the future Natsu is matured enough. As they are staring at future Natsu, one question crossed their minds. Who is the girl? Who is future Natsu's wife? Curiosity slowly eating them up. Everyone stared at the matchmaker mage who is grinning widely from ear to ear. They know what that grin means.

 **"Nee future Natsu.."** Mirajane smiled purely as future Natsu looked at her confusingly. **"Who is your wife?"** Everyone gulped and waited for future Natsu to say something. They are really curious about future Natsu's wife. They have an idea who it was, it's pretty obvious you know but they need to confirm it to future Natsu. The future dragon slayer grinned at them widely. That was the biggest grin they've seen so far now. And they take that as a hint.

At Lucy's apartment, birds are chirping loudly. The rays of the sun are flickering into her pink curtain. She groaned when the rays shot her eyes. She didn't want to get up. She's still sleepy. She didn't feel the warm on her bed, it's cold. _'Maybe Natsu didn't sleep here'_ , she thought while blushing. After all, Natsu keeps her warm when they are sleeping as the fire dragon slayer always sneaking on her bed. Though that's embarrassing but it feels good. She wants her body to shift to the side but she feels something heavy on her stomach. And that something moved, feels like someone is slapping his stomach.

 **"Ummaaa! Umaa! Umaaaaaaa!"** She suddenly opened her eyes when she heard someone talking.

She stiffened on what she saw. She blinked a lot of times and rubbed her eyes as well as slapped her face as she thought that maybe she is dreaming or something but the reality hits her. There was a baby sitting on her stomach and staring at her. She wants to scream nor jumped out of her bed but if she do that, she might get hurt the little one. She closed her eyes as she began to calm herself down and looked at the baby's eyes. The baby is wearing a yellow pajama with a baby dragon imprinted on it. She saw something written on its pajama. _'Luna'_ , she silently said on her thoughts. It seems like it is the baby's name. Sounds like the baby is a girl based on the name. She picked up the baby who is waving her little hands into the air.

 **"I wonder, how did you end up here? And where's your parents?"** The celestial mage stared at the baby for a moment and thinking how did this little one end up inside her apartment. She can clearly remember that she locked the doors before she sleep last night. Now she is confused. The baby blinked at her and gave her a toothy grin though the baby is sucking its pink pacifier. She stiffened for the second time. That grin is so familiar. She can absolutely tell that this baby looks familiar as she stared at its hair, short pink hair. **"This is really confusing! I need to go to the guild now. I really need to discuss some things about this mysterious baby and a little help to find her parents."** She quickly jumped out of her bed while carrying the baby who is happily tugging her blonde hair.

Back to the guild, Mirajane is squealing and jumping up and down while lifting her hands on the air. The take-over mage is absolutely happy right now. Well, it's obvious when future Natsu utter the name of his beloved wife while grinning widely to his young guild mates.

 **"I didn't see that coming."** Gray said while putting his hand on his chin. And yes, he's talking about future Natsu getting married and living with his wife.

 **"What did you say, popsicle?!"** Future Natsu growled at Gray.

 **"I mean, you are the one and only flame head idiot dense here on our guild, fire freak!"** He scowled. They glared at each other for a minute then they started to brawl. Everyone sweat-dropped while staring at the two mages. Future Natsu didn't change except for his appearance and well, its maturity.

 **"Are we forgetting something important here? I think we need to help future Natsu to fixed something or else if he stay here any longer, it will affect the time."** Levy exclaimed. All of them looked at the solid-script mage with a shocked look on their faces.

 **"Levy is right. Now future Natsu, give us any information about your problem."** Erza said.

 **"We will help you!"** Lisanna said while tapping future Natsu's shoulder and grinned at him.

 **"Don't worry, any minute she will come here now."** He said while grinning from ear to ear. He sniffed the air and smiled widely while crossing his hands on the back of his head. He can smell her and yes, there is another familiar scent too.

 **"Everyone, I need help!"** And there's the celestial mage standing on the guild's door hallway carrying a baby while raising her hand in the air. **"Wait... what happened to the door?!"** She exclaimed looking at the side and staring at the broken door.

 **"Daaaaaaaa!"** The baby exclaimed while lifting her little fist on the air imitating the celestial mage.

 **"Luce!"** Future Natsu jumped on his seat and run towards the celestial mage. **"You look so young! I missed this look of yours!"** He exclaimed while giving Lucy a goofy grin. The celestial mage silently stared at the man in her front, blinking her chocolate-brown eyes and gasped for a sudden realization.

 **"N-n-n-natsu? Why is it that you look so different?"** She finally said while stuttering and stained her face with a little blush. **"Is this person really the fire breath idiot?"** She asked while looking at Gray.

 **"The one and only. He came from the future."** Gray said while smirking at Lucy.

 **"What?!"** She said with a surprise look on her face. Ok, that explains everything regarding on the future Natsu's physical appearance.

 **"Hey, you're so mean."** Future Natsu crossed his arms while pouting. Again, everyone sweat-dropped for his action. He's still childish on the future.

 **"Daaa! Daaaaaaaaaa!"** The little baby shouted while lifting her little hands and reached the man in front of her.

 **"It looks like you're fine, Luna. Good job for not crying and showering a lots of fire balls while you are on present Luce's apartment."** Future Natsu grinned as he ruffles the baby's hair. Luna smiled on future Natsu's action while Lucy gasped, to think that Luna will set her apartment on fire when she cries but good thing she didn't. Talk about how much she will pay on her apartment if that happens. One more thing, who is Luna to future Natsu? She's on her deep thoughts and have a slight idea about Luna and Natsu's relationship. Well, it's pretty obvious, regarding the color of the hair and that toothy grin.

 **"Awwww, how cute! Reedus, paint them! They are so cute!"** The take-over mage squealed while looking at the cute scene. _'I can't wait for the future to come!'_ , she thought while smiling.

 **"Oui!"** Reedus quickly took his sketchbook and ready to paint the scene in front of him. Everyone at the guild smiled as they are watching the scene.

 **"Can someone explain to me what's happening right now? I'm seriously confused. Future Natsu and a baby which is Luna, ok, what's going on?"** The celestial mage confusingly exclaimed while sighing. Future Natsu holds her hand with a mark of her guild's insignia while showing his goofy grin and lead the way to her favorite spot on the guild. She slowly sit on the bar stool while carrying Luna and staring at future fire dragon slayer surprisingly with his action towards her. She blushed and her heart thump faster as the thought of Natsu's future self seems gentle. How ironic, this future fire dragon slayer destroys everything but it looks like he's gentle towards her. She can't believe it, seriously.

 **"Would you mind telling to everyone what's going on? We need information to help you."** Levy sit beside Lucy as she try to hold the baby's hands.

 **"Speak, flame brain!"** Gray scowled while smirking and crossing his arms on his naked chest.

 **"Shut up, stripper! Put on your clothes!"** Future Natsu growled to Gray who is currently panicking and searching for his clothes. He sit beside Lucy, to the other side, and crossed his arms with his serious facial expression. No one dared to speak as the guild became silent, waiting for future Natsu to speak. **"As I explained earlier, I need to fix something that my seven years old son made."**

 **"Son?! You mean you have a son?!"** The celestial mage's eyes widen in shock while looking at the future dragon slayer.

 **"Of course. What's with that reaction?"** Future Natsu said with a boring look on his face.

 **"See, even Lucy didn't thought you will have a son or family."** Gray said, teasing the future Natsu. He clenched his fist and ready to punch Gray right on the face but he glanced at Erza with a deadly aura and staring at them furiously. He shivered as he sit up straight on his seat.

 **"Shut up, snowflake! Tch, I'm going to continue.. this will probably a long story."** Future Natsu sighed as he placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder and pulling her close to him then placed his head on top of Lucy's head. Bewildered by the sudden action of the future Natsu, her faced blushed furiously. Her heart beats so fast as she feel like it will explode. Mirajane and Lisanna squealed, Erza who is staring at them while smiling, Juvia clapped her hands and cheering for them because her love rival will not bother her and her Gray-sama anymore (as she thought), the boys and the exceeds of their guild who is dropping their jaws as they're watching the scene, Levy who is laughing while staring at the boys and Gajeel who is smirking. Well, present Natsu is not the type of man who will show his affection but as they can see now, seems like future Natsu hits his maturity.

 **"You really looked like a family, future Natsu-san."** Wendy said while smiling at them.

 **"W-w-what d-did you s-say, Wendy?!"** The celestial mage said while stuttering and blushing. Future Natsu laughed at Lucy and pats her head. He really missed the present Lucy. Her actions and her scent.

 **"Well, I'm going to continue my story."** Everyone stopped on what they are doing and looked at future Natsu who is still holding Lucy's left shoulder using his left hand while his right hand is playing a little tug with his finger on Luna. They really look like a family. A cute one, with their actions. **"Naru, the name of my son, took the key that I bought for my wife. Well that's my gift for-"** He didn't finished what he was about to say when Lucy suddenly cut him off.

 **"Key? What kind of key?"** She confusingly said.

 **"Uhhh.. a key with a diamond. The merchant said that it is the key to open the gate of time. My wife said that's a rare one and luckily I found it on a magic shop that I visited while I'm on my job then bought it for her."** Future Natsu said as he place his hands on his chin. **"And, my son chant some spell imitating her mother. Well, he seems like joking and playing on the key and he accidentally opened the gate."** He grinned widely and looked at Lucy.

 **"You mean, you didn't expect that your son will open the gate?"** Erza said while putting her hands on her chin and thinking about the possibilities of future Natsu's son's magic.

 **"Yeah, after all I trained him and he used the same magic as me, and yet he unexpectedly used the same magic as her mother. We didn't expect that to happen. I'm impressed!"** He show another toothy grin at everyone. He really looks proud on his son using two different magic.

 **"Then, Naru is a celestial mage and a fire mage?"** Lisanna asked and future Natsu nod in response.

 **"And when my son opened the gate of time, his celestial magic is too strong for him to control so that this happens. Luna who is playing on her crib nearby was sucked into the gate and I try to reached her then I end up clashing on the whirl of wind inside, looks like a portal or something. I'm expecting that I will meet my present self here but I realized that we switched places. And from the start, I know that Luna is with Luce that's why I remained calm. I can smell their scent together. Maybe the portal dropped Luna on Luce's apartment as it dropped me on our home."** Future Natsu explained. He scanned the guild and looked at their faces, looks like they are trying to process everything that he said. They have a shocked facial expression and that's a funny one.

 **"How will you go back to your time?"** Mirajane asked.

 **"Well, any time now she will open the gate of time. Maybe she was on the process of having a contract to the spirit or whatsoever."** Future Natsu calmly said as he took Luna to Lucy and carry the baby. His instinct can tell that any minute, his wife will open the gate. Though it's a bit late but that's okay, he really enjoyed staying on this time even though in a short period of time.

 **"So, Luna is your child?"** Lucy asked as she stared on the baby that playing on future Natsu's pink hair.

 **"Of course. She really looked like me. She got the color of my hair though there's a bit yellow on it and she got her eyes from her mother. Luce, you're weird!"** Future Natsu said while teasing the blonde-haired mage beside him.

 **"I'm not weird!"** Lucy growled at future Natsu.

 **"You say that I'm dense and yet you didn't realized something important here. Well, I'm going to leave that behind. I don't want to change the happenings from this time because of** _ **'that'**_ **thing. I will let myself from this time to patch things up!"** He grinned widely as he held up his daughter in the air.

 **"What's** _ **'that'**_ **thing?!"** She growled furiously while slamming her palm on the bar counter as the future Natsu sweat-dropped.

 **"Seriously Lu-chan, everyone knows** _ **'that'**_ **thing. It's pretty obvious, you know."** The solid-script mage giggles.

 **"And future Natsu-san told** _ **'that'**_ **thing earlier. Juvia was expecting** _ **'that'**_ **thing."** The water mage said while smiling.

 **"Lucy, do you want to eat fish to become smarter?** _ **'That'**_ **thing is so obvious but you can't figure it out."** Happy offered the fish on Lucy while he restrained himself from laughing.

 **"Don't make fun of me!"** She groaned while everyone is laughing at her. They really love making fun of her.

 **"Luce is really weird. Well, I love you for being weird. I love everything about you. I love you so much."** Future Natsu said while smiling warmly at the celestial mage.

Again, there was an awkward silence filled the guild while staring on the future Natsu, processing what the future fire dragon slayer have said. Lucy who is staring on future Natsu with her face blushing furiously as red as Erza's hair. She can't control her heart who is pumping so fast. He caught Lucy off guard. She didn't expect that future Natsu will say that thing. She didn't expect that future Natsu is so sweet. Well, the present Natsu is so dense and idiot.

 **"I really can't wait for the future!"** The take-over mage exclaimed, squealing on her bar counter while jumping up and down and lifting her hands in the air.

 **"Me too! To think that there is Naru and Luna here on our guild in the future, that's so cute!"** Lisanna happily said as she joined her sister.

 **"And a child of Levy and Gajeel, Juvia and Gray, Evergreen and Elfman, Erza and Jellal, You and Bixlow!"** The matchmaker happily exclaimed and everyone turned their faces into a tomato, blushing furiously on the thought of what their matchmaker mage said a while ago. She really love to pair up someone. She's really good being a cupid in the guild.

 **"Future Natsu, I see that you are doing your job as a good father and husband. I'm impressed."** Master Makarov said while crossing his arms and smiled at future Natsu who is smiling widely to him.

 **"Two down. Only 28 babies to go, fire freak!"** Gray teased future Natsu but the future dragon slayer laughed it off. Lucy who is on the process of absorbing every word that everyone say, dawdly comes to realization as it hits her mind with a sudden struck of lightning of the truth.

 **"I-it m-means..."** Stuttering, she slowly looked at future Natsu while blushing as she clenched her fist on her chest.

Before future Natsu could say anything, there is a strong whirl of wind appeared in front of them. Everyone gasped and run, they were scared that the portal might sucked them up inside but a moment later, even though it was a strong whirl of wind, they didn't feel that they were sucking inside of it. Future Natsu jumped off on his seat while carrying her daughter. He grinned widely to the thought of her wife opened the gate for them. It was clear that the portal is stable, as expected from her wife. Her magical power rapidly increased from time to time as the future goes by. Her wife is really strong, you know. Celestial mage is strong. Take note of that. He walked near the portal and faced everyone who is currently silently looking at him.

 **"It's good to see you all on your young selves. It brings back memories and anyway, thank you for accompanying me! Fairy tail is really the best guild. The best family."** Future Natsu said while showing his toothy grin. Luna who is showing her toothy grin too, waved her little hands in the air. Everyone smiled at him and Luna while saying their goodbyes. Though it's a bit fast but they really enjoyed talking to the future Natsu.

 **"And Luce.."** He looked at Lucy who gasped for a moment. **"The thing that we are talking about is you. Because you are my wife. My amazing wife. How rude that you didn't even realized it. Well, any moment now, myself from this time will make a move. Take care of him! And oh.."** Before he leaped on the portal, he quickly walked over to Lucy. He smiled sweetly and leaned slowly to capture the celestial mage's lips with his lips. She heard that the girls shouts for joy as well as the boys who are cheering for them. Her mind is fuzzy and her eyes were swirling as her face heats up with a bright shade of red. She wants to faint but Future Natsu holds her tight while he was carrying Luna. He just kissed her gently and she can feel the future Natsu's overflowing love beyond that kiss. The future dragon slayer broke the kiss and patted Lucy's head. He grinned widely as he can hear the celestial mage's heart who is beating so fast. Thanks for his dragon slaying magic that his senses became sensitive.

 **"I-i-i-idiot! W-w-why d-did you do t-that?!"** She growled, stuttering while clenching his fist on his chest. She can't literally breathe because of her heart that is insanely beating. Future Natsu laughed together with Luna as he find it amusing to watched present Lucy fidgeting.

 **"Remember that I love you so much! See you on the future!"** One last hug to Lucy as he inhaled its sweet vanilla scent that he missed though on the future his wife's scent is the same but his scent mixed on her, well he loved that mixed scent of him and his wife. And he jumped inside the portal leaving everyone, gasping because there is a bright light blinding them.

And for a moment, they hear that there is someone shouting. Lucy walked closer to the portal as she tried to listen on a loud noise she heard inside of it. She lean closer while everyone is trying to stop her as she might get sucked in when she lean on the portal and with a sudden action, someone popped out of the portal, leaning face to face to the celestial mage. They dropped on the floor with a loud 'blag' at the same time, the portal swiftly closed.

 **"T-that... hurts..."** The celestial mage said while her back laids on the floor, groaning in pain. Her eyes widen in shock as she stared at the man in front of her who is on top of her, trapping her on the floor. What's more even shocking is that the man is blushing and didn't even flinched an inch nor dare to move as he stared at the celestial mage's chocolate-brown eyes. Natsu is blushing? Wait what?! Is that even possible?! She can clearly hear her heart who is beating so fast. How many times did her heart crazily beat as of today? She suddenly clutched her hands on her chest, afraid of being heard by the idiot fire dragon slayer her wild heartbeats. And yes, the man who popped out of portal is the present Natsu Dragneel. Everyone gasped and didn't want to say anything. They watched the scene with a shocked look on their face while others are grinning.

 **"What a move, Salamander!"** Gajeel said while grinning as he brakes the ice on the guild.

 **"They liiiikkkkkeeeee each other!"** Happy teasingly said at the two.

 **"They will make Naru now!"** Cana shouted while grinning and lifting her beer mug in the air.

 **"I guess three years from now, Naru will be born. So, now is not the right time."** Levy said and sweat-dropped while staring at Cana.

 **"So you really hit puberty, Natsu!"** Erza said while crossing her arms on her chest, nodding and smirking.

 **"T-that's manly!"** Elfman shouted.

 **"Take it easy, get a room guys!"** Lisanna teased them while grinning evilly.

 **"Oi oi, there's a kid here."** Gray snorted while pointing his finger on the sky maiden dragon slayer.

 **"Juvia will cover Wendy-san's eyes."** Juvia said while covering her palms on Wendy's eyes who is now blushing.

 **"STOP MAKING FUN OF US!"** The celestial mage growled. Everyone at the guild start teasing them as they laugh and smirk evilly at them. She didn't want to argue anymore as she sighed in defeat. But wait, why is it that the idiot fire dragon slayer remained unspoken. That's new, to think that Natsu is the one who always start the chaos here on the guild.

The celestial mage stared at the fire dragon slayer's pair of onyx eyes. He looks so serious all of a sudden. She can't read what on the fire dragon slayer's mind. She can clearly feel that his stares are certainly addicting and mesmerizing. A sudden realization hits her when she remember that she's still on the floor with Natsu as everyone is staring at them, grinning evilly. Her face heats up as she start to touch Natsu's body to push him out of her way, stand up straight and hide in the corner because of embarrassment. But before she can do that, the fire dragon slayer quickly stand on his knees and holds her hand then yanked her as they ran out of the guild. She can clearly hear the people at the guild who is cheering for them, shouting that Natsu is going to elope with her. She mentally facepalmed at that idea.

 **"What are you doing Natsu?!"** She exclaimed while running in full speed as Natsu dragging her down. The fire dragon slayer didn't say anything nor looked at her. He remained calm and silent but he tighten his grip on Lucy's hand.

Until Natsu stopped his pace at running and she bumped her face on the fire dragon slayer's back. She will definitely yell at Natsu and smack his head down because of his stupid actions towards her but with a quick movement, Natsu picked Lucy up and he suddenly jumped. She wrapped her arms on Natsu's neck while panicking and mentally screaming. _'I'm going to fall! I'm going to fall! Too high!'_ , as she thought.

She sighed in relief when Natsu stopped from jumping and carefully, putting her down. She stared at the man in her front who is avoiding her gaze while blushing. She frown when she saw the fire dragon slayer's face, tinted with a shade of red. That's unbelievable. She can't believe it though she saw it earlier when they are on the guild. But for the second time, this idiot fire dragon slayer is blushing. Did he hit his head or something that's why he's acting like this?

 **"Now Natsu, why is it that you are acting weird?! You dragged me, picked me up then jumped and now we're here in front of your house! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO YOU?!"** She yelled at Natsu while a vein popped on her head. Yes, she's annoyed. She can't talk to Natsu properly as the idiot fire dragon slayer won't utter a single word since he came back from the future.

 **"N-nothing.."** At last, he talked but he's still trying to avoid looking at Lucy's pair of chocolate-brown eyes.

 **"Natsu, what happened to you? Look at me."** The celestial mage cupped his face trying to forced him to look at her but she failed. On the other hand, Natsu jolted when he felt Lucy's soft palm on his cheeks.

 **"No."** He said, still avoiding Lucy's eyes.

 **"Wait what? Look at me, Natsu!"** She groaned at Natsu. She really don't understand why Natsu is acting like this.

 **"I said no!"** He grabbed the celestial mage's hands who's cupping his face so hard still averting his eyes from her.

 **"I said yes! You will look at me!"** Now, the celestial mage holds his face while forcing to turn it to meet her face. Natsu, who is persistent enough try to prevent it from happening.

 **"NO!"** He growled at her.

 **"YES!"**

 **"FUCK NO! WHY THE HELL THAT YOU ARE FORCING ME TO LOOK AT YOU?! YOU ARE REALLY WEIRD!"** He growled in annoyance because of the celestial mage's action.

 **"YOU ARE THE ONE BEING WEIRD HERE!"** She growled back at Natsu. She puffed her face while glaring at Natsu, face to face. Natsu who is having an annoyed look on his face glared back at Lucy. Their faces are too close and they didn't even realize that thing. **"Oh, you are looking at me now. Now we can have a serious conversation, right?"** She said while blinking her eyes a few times.

The fire dragon slayer sighed in defeat. He can't really think straight the moment he came from the future. Well, that's surprising that the idiot is thinking. He is the screw-thinking-just-do-it type of person. He is the idiot-dense fire dragon slayer after all. He's having a hard time processing something that he saw and know when he arrived on the future though it takes a lot of time before he understand that thing that's why he's acting really different now. _'This is future Luce and Happy's fault.'_ , he thought.

 **"Luce..."** He softly said at the celestial mage while staring at her eyes.

 **"Hmm?"** She hummed, waiting for Natsu to speak. An awkward silence devoured the two of them while staring intensely at each other's eyes.

 **"Bye."** The fire dragon slayer suddenly turn his body as he walked away from the celestial mage waving his right hand. Lucy who is bewildered by the action of the idiot, dropped her jaw while staring at the fire dragon slayer's back who is now walking away from her. She is really confused right now. Why is it that Natsu is acting different now? He is really weird. She feels that there is something bothering the fire dragon slayer when he came back from the future but why is it that he didn't want to talk that something to her? She might help him if ever, after all he is her partner nor best friend. A vein popped on Lucy's head, preparing herself to launch her deadly attack.

 **"LUCY KICK!"** She shouted as she kicked Natsu on the back. Now the fire dragon slayer groaned in pain while his face and body laids on the ground.

 **"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, LUCE?!"** He growled at the celestial mage. He sat on the ground with Lucy while rubbing his aching back.

 **"YOU ARE REALLY AN IDIOT! JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED WHEN YOU ARE ON THE FUTURE!"** She yelled.

 **"NOT GONNA TELL YA!"**

 **"TELL ME!"**

 **"NO WAY IN HELL!"**

 **"NATSU!"** She whined, clenching her fist.

 **"LUCE!"** He whined, imitating the celestial mage.

 **"IDIOT!"**

 **"WEIRD!"**

 **"W-WHAT?! I'M NOT WEIRD, YOU IDIOT AND DENSE DRAGON!"**

 **"I'M NOT IDIOT AND DENSE! I'M AWESOME!"** He growled in annoyance. He will definitely punish her partner for insulting him.

 **"YES, YOU ARE AN IDIOT AND DENSE! EVERYONE KNOWS THA-"** She was suddenly cut off by words when the fire dragon slayer quickly moved until his lips reached the celestial mage's lips. She was shocked at the moment and trying to figure out what the hell is going on. She can feel the heat on her face, her heart insanely beating so fast and a tingling sensation to her stomach. Natsu is kissing him! Well, for the second time. Remember, future Natsu kissed her too but still, that's Natsu.

 **"That's your punishment for insulting me."** He said as he moved away a little to the celestial mage's face still, their nose are touching. She can't say anything. She can't find a right word to say. Seems like her mind is blank right now. She only stared at Natsu's eyes while she is blushing same as the fire dragon slayer who is staring at her too.

They silently stared at each other's eyes for a while until she snapped and smacked the fire dragon slayer's head. 'The hell with the punishment!', the celestial mage groaned inside her mind.

 **"Oww! Why'd you do that?!"** The fire dragon sater growled at Lucy while touching his head. Well, that hurts.

 **"I really don't get you! Tell me everything happened when you are on the future!"** Lucy scowled at Natsu.

 **"Yeah right, your future self is teasing me together with future Happy about the 'mate' thing."** He crossed his arms on his chest while puffing his cheeks.

 **"M-mate?"** She said while stuttering and blushing. She definitely know what's the meaning of that.

 **"They said, just a k-kiss you w-will f-forever mine.. a-and no o-one will t-take y-you away f-from me. At f-first, I d-don't understand what they are talking a-about then y-your future self e-explained i-it to m-me.."** She was shocked at the moment when the idiot fire dragon slayer is stuttering, maybe embarrassed, while having his explanation. Another thing is, he is blushing. Her heart pound so fast as she clenched her fist on her chest.

Natsu who stared at her for a moment to see her reaction to his explanation sighed with a gloomy expression. He can feel that Lucy will reject his feelings towards her though he didn't say the right and exact words. He didn't say that three words and eight letters but he can surely feel that Lucy will reject him. How pathetic, the fire dragon slayer clenched his fist, cursing a lot of times inside his mind and yelling to himself how idiot he is for almost confessing to the celestial mage though he didn't have a single chance for her. Lucy needs a perfect prince for her because she is a princess but the things is, he is a dragon. No one will never fall in love with the dragon. Oh Mavis, the thought of that really makes his heart shattered into pieces.

Lucy never utter a single word as of now. She's still having her shocked face while staring at Natsu. He's done for now. He slowly get up on his seat (yeah, they are sitting in the ground) ready to leave but he felt something warm in his hands. Lucy who suddenly grabbed Natsu's hands dragged him down as she lean and captured the fire dragon slayer's lips. Soon she broke the kiss while her face is on a deep shade of red. _'T-that was embarrassing!'_ , as she thought.

 **"I-i-i..."** Now, the tongue of the celestial mage seems tied in knot as she was stuttering and can't say the word that she want to say.

 **"L-luce?"** Natsu said while blushing.

 **"I... I l-love you.. Y-you said t-that just one k-kiss I-I will be f-forever y-yours.. T-that's why..."** She finally said it. He really like this idiot. Yes, she's aware a long time ago that she's falling for the fire dragon slayer but she never convey her feelings, scared that she might get rejected. How poor of her, but now things are different. Thanks for the messed up situation of future Natsu and her future son, Naru.

The fire dragon slayer stared for a moment, blinking his onyx eyes a lot of time. It takes time for his idiot mind to process what the celestial mage say to him. Until it finally sinks it down on his mind that Lucy, his Lucy say something that make his heart flutter with happiness. He showed his big goofy and toothy grin to Lucy then he quickly pulled her into a big and tight hug.

 **"You liiikkkeeee each other!"** The blue exceed exclaimed as the two mages gasped in a moment while staring at Happy with a surprise look on their faces. They didn't expect that the blue exceed is with them. Is he following them?

 **"H-HAPPY?!"** Lucy exclaimed.

 **"I need to tell this to Mira!"** The blue exceed quickly flap his wings and flew as fast as he can while grinning. He will definitely tell this to the she-devil take-over mage.

 **"Come back here, you stupid cat!"** The celestial mage snorted while stomping her feet on the ground.

The fire dragon slayer chuckles as he watched his Luce stomping her feet like a child. Before the celestial mage chase the blue exceed, he stand on his feet and quickly grab Lucy on her waist and pulled her into a back hug.

 **"Let him be. He just want to help us spread the news."** He said while grinning widely to Lucy. The celestial mage puffed her cheeks as she nod her head on agreement.

 **"What news, anyway?"** She asked Natsu while pushing him away. The fire dragon slayer stared at her for a moment.

 **"That we're together now."** The fire dragon slayer said while crossing his arms on his chest.

 **"How come? You never ask me if I want to be with you."** The celestial mage playfully said as she tease the fire dragon slayer. Natsu furrowed his forehead and lean his forehead to Lucy's forehead. She was a bit shock by the sudden action of her fire dragon slayer.

 **"You are mine. Mine only. Not on Loke or that bastard Gray. You are mine and mine alone. I love you so much. You will be my princess forever, right?"** The fire dragon slayer said with his serious look on his face as he hold her Luce's hands and kissed it gently. Lucy smiled as she cupped her palms on Natsu's face. She looked at the fire dragon slayer's eyes warmly and lovingly.

 **"Of course. I'm your princess and you are my dragon forever."**

 **(I know that the characters are so OOC, sorry about that. Still, thank you for reading this! I'm planning to post another part for this where we will be having Natsu's point of view when he was on the future! Just let me know if I'm going to post that by leaving a review. Thank you so much *sending virtual hugs to everyone*)**


	2. Part 2

**It's been how many years? Lol So this is the last part and I hope you like this. Post your review so that I will definitely take note of your thoughts! Thank you~**

It was early in the morning where the cold breeze blows as the blue exceed and the dragon slayer sleeping peacefully and soundly to their home. After all they are not that cold, thanks to Natsu's fire that they keep them warm. The fire dragon slayer furrowed his forehead as he sensed something and he can feel a sudden shiver into his entire body. _'Cold! Why so damn cold here now?!'_ , as he thought.

He slowly opened his eyes as he rubbed it and to his surprise, he saw a big whirl of wind, an unknown portal or something, beside him. He never uttered a word and he's still on the state of shock until that whirl slowly sucking him inside.

 **"W-what the hell?!"** He roared but the thing is, the blue exceed didn't hear him until the portal completely sucked him in as it closed immediately. A sudden feeling of dizziness engulfed him and he slowly closed his onyx eyes then everything went black.

Time passed...

 **"What are we going to do?! What are we going to do?! HAPPY, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"** The fire dragon slayer twitched his forehead as he heard someone speaking, no, someone is so noisy. That irritates him a lot, disturbing whoever-that-human his sleep. Somehow, that voice is so familiar.

 **"A-aye.. Calm down, Lucy... You're choking me! You're going to kill me!"** There's another voice that he heard and he definitely know that voice very well. He suddenly opened his onyx eyes and unexpectedly, he met the eyes of a kid with the same color as his, who is staring at him with a worried facial expression.

 **"Mommy! He's awake! He's not dead!"** The kid shouted as he jumped up and down for joy.

 **"Where-"**

 **"NATSU!"** Before he finished his sentence, a blonde-haired woman suddenly glomped him into a bone-crushing hug.

 **"W-WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"** He growled to the blonde-haired woman that still hugging him.

 **"Wait... you look so different..."** The blonde-haired woman said while staring at the fire dragon slayer and with a sudden strike of realization, she shot her eyes wide open and covers her mouth with her two hands. **"You came from the past. You are Natsu of the past!"**

 **"What are you talking about?! And who the hell are you?!"** He said while staring intensely to the blonde-haired woman. He is definitely annoyed right now.

 **"Natsu of the past is really an idiot."** She said with a bored look on her face.

" **A-aye..."** The blue cat said while raising his paw.

 **"I'm not an idiot! Just who the hell are you?! You smell like Luce but with a mixed of something. Happy who is she? And what is she talking about?"** He said while sniffing the air and crossing his arms to his chest.

 **"Natsu... she is Lucy."** The blue cat said.

 **"What? She looks so different and her scent smells a bit different too as well as you."** The fire dragon slayer said while leaning face to face to the blonde-haired woman.

 **"You didn't even realized that you are on a different time, idiot."** Lucy said as she sighed. To think that the Natsu of the past proves that he is a perfect idiot than his future self. People do really change from time to time, well talk about maturity, but still, her husband is an idiot, sometimes.

 **"Different time? What are you talking about, Luce?"** He said while tilting his head.

 **"You are here on the future. As far as I remember, you are from year X790 or something but the year now is X802."** The celestial mage said while putting her right hand on her chin and examining the appearance of Natsu of the past. She clearly remember everything about Natsu. As expected of Lucy, she is really smart.

 **"Aye! This is the future!"** Happy said while flying and ligting his paws.

 **"F-future... FUTURE?!"** The fire dragon slayer of the past shouted with a shocked look on his face. **"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?! HAPPY WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! ANSWER ME!"** He grabbed the blue exceed and shaked him hardly. Natsu of the past is panicking right now as his whole body is on fire and they need to calm him down before their house get burn... again.

 **"N-natsu c-calm down! You're killing me!"** The blue exceed exclaimed.

 **"Calm down, you idiot! Don't burn my house!"** Lucy grabbed him on his burning hands, though it is hot, as she suddenly hugged the fire dragon slayer of the past tight.

Lucy sighed in relief when she sensed that Natsu of the past slowly calming himself down. She reached the pink locks of Natsu of the past and gently stroke it. After all, she always do that whenever his husband sleeps on her lap or when experiencing its motion sickness. Natsu of the past hugged her as he put his hands on Lucy's waist. She suddenly stiffened when she felt that the fire dragon slayer of the past sniffed her scent on the crook of her neck.

 **"Hey, that tickles! Are you alright now? Just calm down and don't burn the house."** She said while releasing herself from the hug and she saw that Natsu of the past was tinted with a red marks on his cheeks. Well, he is blushing. _'Cute'_ , as she thought while she chuckled.

 **"Y-yeah.. S-sorry.."** He said while scratching the back of his head. On the other side, Lucy smiled as the thought of missing Natsu of the past. His idiotic, cute and innocent actions, as well as his appearance.

Natsu of the past really can't stop staring at Luce right now. Examining his partner's future self-appearance, he couldn't help but to think that the future Luce is so beautiful, though the present is beautiful but now it seems like she's more beautiful. Her hair is so long and tied into braid. Her eyes are still the same, as long as you look at it you will feel the warmth. Her scent is a bit different, smells like something is mixed with her scent and he can't figure that out but he liked it. Her hands that still soft and he can't get enough of it. She is a bit tall now and her body... he unconsciously gulped when his eyes landed on that area as he feel his face heated, tinted with a shade of red.

 **"Mommy..."** Natsu of the past knocked down his thoughts and stared at the blonde-haired child who is hiding on Lucy's side.

 **"Who is he?"** He asked Lucy while crossing his arms on his chest.

 **"He is Naru, my son."** Lucy smiled at Natsu of the past while hugging his blonde-haired son.

 **"SON?!"** He exclaimed.

 **"Now, what's with that reaction."** Lucy said with a bored facial expression.

 **"So, you lay eggs."** He said with an innocent look on his face.

 **"W-what?! I'm not a chicken nor a dragon, stupid Natsu!"** The celestial mage exclaimed while she hits Natsu's head with her fist.

" **Hey, that hurts! What was that for?!"** He annoyingly exclaimed.

 **"Because you are an idiot!"**

 **"I'm not! Igneel taught me about that thing!"** He shouted while lifting his fist on the air.

 **"Igneel is a dragon and I'm a human! Humans don't lay eggs!"** She said while she mentally facepalmed.

 **"So, Igneel lay eggs! Though, I didn't have a chance to witness that thing."** Natsu of the past said while rubbing his chin.

" **Igneel don't lay eggs! He is a male and only female dragons lay eggs, idiot Natsu!"** For the nth time, she facepalmed. Natsu of the past is really an idiot, though, she really missed this moment when they are arguing because of his idiocy. Well, it brings back memories.

 **"What the hell did you say?! Want to fight, Luce?!"** He angrily stomped his feet while his hands are engulfed with fire.

 **"Don't start to burn the house again!"** A vein popped on her head as she shouted at Natsu of the past.

 **"Calm down.."** Happy said while raising his paw.

 **"Oh come on, Luce. Let's fight!"** He said while punching the air and showing his wide toothy grin.

 **"Seriously Natsu, I'm begging you, don't start a fire here."** She weakly said while touching her forehead with her right palm.

 **"Then Neryu let's fight!"** He happily said while turning his gaze to a 7 years old kid sitting beside Lucy.

 **"It's Naru not Neryu!"** The blonde-haired mage yelled. She really want to punch Natsu of the past right now. She can clearly remember the day when she joined Fairy Tail, when she show to Natsu her guild mark and, he calls her 'Luigi'. The history really do repeats itself, geez.

 **"Whatever it is, let's fight! I want some action while I'm on this time!"** Natsu of the past said while grinning widely to Lucy. He punched the air and igniting a fire from his fist. The blonde-haired mage heave a long sigh as she hold Natsu of the past to his hand and gently pulling him down for a sit. Natsu of the past stared at her for a moment thinking about what the hell is wrong, meeting the chocolate-brown eyes with his onyx-green eyes. He definitely admire his partner's mesmerizing eyes.

 **"Lucy, don't forget about Luna."** Happy said while chewing a fish on the table.

 **"Yes, I know. That's why we need to hurry and-"** She didn't finished her sentence when suddenly, she heard a sniffle on her side. To her surprise, she saw her son looking at the ground while trying to fight for his tears to fall. Naru looks so adorably cute right now.

 **"M-mommy... I-i'm s-s-sorry... I-it's m-my f-f-fault..."** Naru said while stuttering as his tears began to fall.

A moment of silence for them to realize how adorably cute a 7 year old kid looks right now, though he is crying. Natsu of the past only stared at Naru thinking what the hell is going on and he seriously can't follow now. While Lucy, glomped her son and lovingly hugged him as she whisper some soothing words to calm her son down.

 **"Awww, hush my big baby. It's not your fault, ok? It's no one's fault. We didn't expect you to open the gate and share the same magic as me. After all, your daddy trained you the same magic as his. I'm so proud of you."** She warmly smiled as she wipes her son's nose. Still, she's still shocked to know that her son opened the gate without having a contract and that key seems takes a lot of magic to open but her son only try to imitate her playfully and then boom! It happened.

 **"D-daddy w-will c-come home w-with L-luna right?"** Naru said with a worried look on his face looking deeply into his mother's eyes. Lucy smiled brightly to her son.

 **"Of course. You trust daddy right?"** Naru nodded. **"I trust him too that's why, daddy will come home with Luna on his arms!"** She said while grinning from ear to ear just to ease the worried look on her son's face.

 **"Yes! Then daddy will teach me his amazing techniques again!"** Naru said while smiling and glomped his mom. Lucy hugged her son back as she lightly giggled.

 **"Uhhh... Happy! What the hell is going on? Neryu… Luna…? I don't get it!"** He said while holding the side of his head with his hands to his frustration. Being the dense fire dragon slayer, he really need an explanation to understand the things that is happening right now.

 **"Lucy, Natsu of the past is going to explode!"** Happy said while flying above their heads.

 **"I told you that it's Naru not Neryu!"** She yelled at Natsu of the past. **"Happy, explain to him everything. I'm going to have a contract to this key."** Lucy said while holding a key with a diamond. Happy flew to Naru and landed on his little arms. Both of them looked at Natsu of the past who is staring at them and waiting for an explanation. While Lucy is getting ready to form her contract to the spirit of her key.

 **"Now buddy, explain to me everything."** Natsu of the past said with his serious facial expression.

 **"Aye! Naru opened the gate of time then Luna, which is Naru's little sister-"**

 **"Then Luce lay another egg! Cool!"** Natsu of the past shouted as he was amazed about what Happy have been saying right now.

 **"I told you I don't lay eggs!"** Lucy shouted.

 **"Natsu, listen to me first…"** He grumpily said. **"And so a big whirl of wind suddenly popped out of nowhere, began sucking Luna-"**

 **"Whirl of wind?! Well, its sucks me up too and ended up here."** Natsu of the past said while gently rubbing his chin.

 **"Aye… then you follow Luna inside the whirl of wind-"** Happy was suddenly cut-off on his words again.

 **"Me?! Why me?"** He said while pointing his finger on his face as he looked so puzzled, having no idea on what his blue- exceed partner is saying.

 **"Because you are Luna's dad… and even Naru… I mean your future self!"** The fire dragon slayer didn't utter a single word nor making a noise as his mind started to realize something. That something is definitely making his heart thump so fast as he can feel something he can never found out until now on the pit of his stomach as he can feel that his face is burning. Happy keeps staring at him as his lips starting to form a smile with a hint of smirk. Oh boy, the blue exceed can clearly see that somehow his fire dragon slayer partner finally take the hint.

 **"I-I'm… I'm w-what?"** Gulping nervously, Natsu of the past tried to reach his blue exceed partner but a hand suddenly touched his broad shoulder. He quickly shift his head for him to meet the chocolate-brown orbs of her partner who is looking to his onyx one warmly.

 **"You are Naru and Luna's father and… my husband."** The celestial mage said as she warmly smiled at Natsu of the past. A seconds after, she giggled as she saw the fire dragon slayer's wide-eyed, mouth gaping face.

He can't believe it. He really can't believe it! He never knew that this day will come to his life that he will be having his own family… with his partner, Lucy. With his Luce! What a shocking revelation, for him to know that his head is full of fights and Igneel then suddenly this will happen? How? When? What? He didn't know what and how to react. Heck he even don't know what to say. All he can do now is to stare at Lucy's eyes then shift his gaze to Naru and back to Lucy. Little did he know, his hands starting ignite a fire as his face tinted with a crimson red color that matched with Erza's hair.

 **"Hey, you're blushing and... DON'T BURN MY HOUSE!"** She exclaimed as she tried to calm the fire dragon slayer down.

 **"W-wha- WAIT! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"** Natsu of the past shouted while blushing.

 **"Are you implying on how did you even make that possible?"** She said while smirking as she crossed her arms on his chest.

For the nth time, he can't think of anything to say. He's just surprised on every information that he's receiving right now. His mind slowly digesting everything but there's one thing that he's sure of.

 **"You are my mate."** He utter in a serious tone while staring directly into Lucy's eyes.

 **"Well… yes…"** The celestial mage softened her gaze on Natsu of the past. **"That's why make a move on my past self and do your thing or else…"** She exclaimed cheekily while grinning from ear to ear.

 **"Or else what?"** He said in a serious tone again as he balled his fist up. The celestial mage flinched in a manner of she didn't even know why Natsu of the past suddenly became so serious… and scary.

 **"Gray or Loke will marry her, Natsu."** The blue exceed exclaimed though he is joking around.

 **"As if I'm going to let that happen."** He said. **"I'm the only one who will marry Luce. Not that ice cube Gray or even the lion freak Loke!"** He crossed his arms on his chest while pouting, darting his eyes away from Lucy.

The blonde-haired mage chuckled at that thought. Natsu of the past is really adorable. She can clearly remember the past, how did they end up together even how did he managed to make this far together with her, remembering every little thing that he do with her. Reminiscing is such a refreshing thought as she warmly smiled while staring at Natsu of the past with her cheeks that tinted with pink hue.

 **"Then it's time to make my past self to be yours. It's time to go home, Natsu of the past."** She said while lifting a key with diamond on his hands, chanting something then a sudden whirl of wind appeared in front of her.

 **"W-wait!"** The little blonde-haired boy shouted while clutching his small hands on Natsu of the past' legs. **"M-make sure you marry my Mommy!"** He said with a glint of tears forming into his eyes. Natsu of the past blinked his eyes for a few times before leaning on his future child and giving him a toothy grin while ruffling Naru's hair.

 **"Of course! If I didn't marry your Mommy then you will never be here with her and my future self now. But first, let me uhhh… you know… confess to your mommy h-how I-I… l-l-lo… damn!"** He hissed as he starting to feel something that crept on his stomach again. _'It's hard to confess when you suddenly realized your feelings yah know!'_ , as he thought.

 **"Your language, mister. Anyway, have a safe trip."** Lucy gave a reassuring smile on Natsu of the past as she reached for his hand and gently cupping it on her face. He will definitely miss this Natsu though they only spend a little time for now. **"Make sure you confess to her, ok?"**

 **"Y-yeah…"** He shyly said while scratching his cheeks.

 **"Then, go. See you on the past."** Lucy gently pushed him to the portal.

 **"Take care… Daddy!"** Naru shouted. He flinched at the word 'daddy' and he quickly glanced at his future child giving him a wide toothy grin. He definitely love hearing that word. He definitely love hearing his child calling him 'daddy'.

 **"I will, watch your Mom until my future self returned ok?"** Natsu of the past exclaimed as he slowly drifting on the portal, sucking him up with an intense force. He saw his future son grinned widely showing his same trademark toothy grin.

 **"Kiss him, Natsu! AYYYYEEE!"** Happy shouted while grinning.

 **"W-wha-"** Natsu of the past was cut-off on his words as he blushed with his blue exceed partner's statement when the portal totally drift him apart, making him dizzy while staring at his future family until his sight became unclear and he immediately closed his eyes. He let himself swayed at the portal until he reached the end of it as he can clearly see the bright light.

 **"UMMMAAAAA"**

 **"Luna! Thank Mavis!"** Lucy suddenly grabbed his little dragon on the arms of his husband, hugging her and sniffing her baby's scent.

 **"Hey, where's my hug? My welcome-home-hug? My thank-you-hug?"** Her husband said while pouting, extending his arms inviting his wife's body to be in contact with him.

 **"I only want to hug my little girl, mister!"** She said while hugging Luna on her arms and even Naru as she smirked at him. **"Kidding, of course…"** She gently swift and jump until his husband caught her with Luna and Naru on her arms and hugged her tightly. **"Welcome home my dragon and thank you for saving our little girl."**

 **"Anything for you and even for them."** He kissed Luna and Naru's forehead tenderly as he kissed her wife's lips. They smiled to each other embracing their happy moment.

 **"I-I'm s-sorry, daddy. T-this is all my f-fault."** Naru said as his father putting him down and he shifted his gaze down until his eyes made in contact into the floor.

 **"It's ok, buddy, it's not your fault! I'm very proud of you because you even do have that kind of magic. And here I am thinking that Luna will have the keys and you will have the fire. Well, you are our child after all."** Natsu said while ruffling Naru's hair and showing him his signature toothy grin. Naru's face lights up as he return the toothy grin that her father gave. Lucy watched them with an amused look on her eyes. It's very adorable to watch the two of them which likely, they looked so much alike minus the color of Naru's hair which he got that thing on her.

 **"Anyway, what happened to my past self? What happened during his stay here on the future?"** Natsu questioned his wife, tilting his head as he put his fingers on his chin.

 **"Well…"** Lucy let a nervous laugh as he scratch her cheeks.

 **"Maybe they are mating now…"** Happy suddenly spoke up as Natsu and Lucy's jaw dropped. That was out of the question!

 **"That was quick…"** Natsu said as he crossed his arms on his chest. **"Still, that was a good sign! The outcome of that will definitely be Naru."** He grinned widely as he earned a smack on his head, practically Lucy hit him.

 **"Let's not talk about mating in front of our children, you perv!"** She said while blushing.


End file.
